The Adventures of Gohan
by DLGT
Summary: In this story Chichi doesn't mind letting Gohan train as long as he still studies set 7 after the cell games whwn gohan goes to high school. In this Fic he doesn't pretend to be weak but still keeps most of his abilities hidden. He Finds out that Mr. Satan calls him his family and friends tricksters see how Gohan reacts to this. NO Saiyaman. 0-2 chapters a month
1. Prologue

**The Adventures of Gohan**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai or any of their movies**

* * *

**(3 months after the cell games)**

Mr. Satan took Gohans credit for killing Cell. Gohan and didn't know anything about that because he was too sad and angry at himself for being too cocky during his fight with Cell which lead to the death of his father Son Goku. The Z-warriors tried to bring him back to life with the dragon balls but couldn't due to the fact that he wanted to stay dead so no more enemies will try to look for revenge and endanger somewhat understood what his father but he was still sad and became a little more sarcastic but still kind-hearted like his father he did everything his mother Chi-chi told him to do and she also allowed him to train as long as he still studies hard. A few months after Cell was sent to HFIL Chi-chi gave birth to Goten in Capsule corp every one of their friends and family congratulated them even Vegeta. Gohan decided to train him when he was old enough to help protect the earth when the time comes until then they just lived their lives of peace.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction I'm very new here and tell me if you like the setting next chapter will be set 7 years in the future. ****If I did something wrong in this chapter or you just have a simple comment please don't hesitate to leave a review. I will post 0-2 Chapters a month.**

**Bye take care DLGT out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The News

**The Adventures of Gohan**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai or any of their movies**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The News**

**( 7 years after the Cell games )**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the 439 Mountain Area. Gohan theboy who defeated Cell was still sound asleep until Goten came into his room shouting.

" BIG BROTHER WAKE UP " Goten shouted

" Ahhhhh! What? " said a startled Gohan

"Mom said breakfast is ready and won't give you any if you don't come down now mom also said she needs to talk to you about something" said Goten

"Oh okay I'll be right there "Gohan said while yawning

Goten got out of his brother's room while Gohan went to his Bathroom to wash his face.

"_hmm I wonder what mom wants to talk about " _Gohan thought while wiping his face

When Gohan was finished he ran downstairs to eat and talk to his mom but when he got down he saw his mother trying to keep Goten of the food

"Oh hi Gohan sit down I can't hold Goten of forever " Chi-Chi said while still holding Goten of

"Okay Mom" Gohan said while sitting down

"When I say GO you may eat GO! " Chi-Chi said as she watched as both her sons inhaled their food

When the 3 of them were done Chi-chi asked them to help her fix the table and wash the dishes both boys nodded and did what their told after ten minutes Chi-chi said something.

"Oh Gohan I almost forgot to tell you you're gonna be attending Orange star high school next week" Chi-chi said while smiling

"WHAT! WHY?" Gohan asked still in shock

"2 reasons 1: You need to make friends your own age not your fathers ruffian friends 2: I want GRANDCHILDREN so sending you to high school is the best solution for that just don't show to much of your powers in the city okay and you can't say no" Chi-chi said

"_Oh my god Dende next time I see you I will kill you" Gohan thought_

* * *

**( Meanwhile in the Lookout )**

"Huuccchuu huh Mr Popo I think someone's talking about me" Dende told Mr Popo.

"Dende did you try to torture Gohan again?" Mr Popo asked.

"I didn't do anything this time Mr Popo i swear" Dende answered.

* * *

**I decided to post it now I can't use my computer tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the reviews fav and follows. Please tell me if I should continue this because I don't really know if this is a good story because I'm just doing this for fun. ****If I did something wrong in this chapter or you just have a simple comment please don't hesitate to leave a review.** I will post 0-2 chapters a month.

**Bye take care DLGT out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping And Fighting Crime

**The Adventures of Gohan**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai or any of their movies**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shopping And Fighting Crime**

"Gohan here's a list and some cash I need you to go to Satan City and buy these items you will need it for school" Chi-chi said while handing Gohan the paper.

"Okay Mom I'll see you when I get back" Gohan said with a sigh.

"_2 pencils, 1 eraser, 2 ball pens, 1 pencil-case, 4 notebooks, 1 marker, 4 folders, 1 protractor, 1 ruler and a school bag" _Gohan thought while reading the paper.

"Mom is the textbooks already provided by the school?"Gohan asked his mother.

"Yeah"Was her reply

"Oh okay bye!"Gohan said while going outside and flying away.

"_Huh why do I have to go to school I'm probably smarter than all the teachers there. Oh well I guess it would be nice to make some friends my age for a change" _Gohan thought while landing just outside the city so no one would see him fly.

Gohan walked for a few minutes until he saw the mall when he entered he tried to find a shop where he can buy the school supplies when he found it he went in and looked at the shops products before buying them in the cashier after he bought them he went out of the store carrying a bag with the school supplies. He then checked his watch.

"_It's still pretty early maybe I should look around the mall first" Gohan thought._

As Gohan wandered the gigantic Satan Mall for 10 minutes and buying a chocolate shake after a few more minutes he heard multiple gunshots and saw lots of people running and screaming he looked around a corner to see that there were 5 people wearing ski mask and wielding handguns, SMG's, Shotguns and some sacks inside a bank and several police officers hiding behind some barricades just outside the bank

"_Why the hell are the police so powerless when it comes to crime. Maybe I should help them before anyone gets hurt but they might recognize me when I go to school in this city hmmmmmm I know I'll go Super Saiyan _" Gohan thought while finishing his drink and throwing it on the trashcan and left his stuff on a bench. He then proceeded to transform.

* * *

**( Robbers )**

"HEY BOSS HOW MUCH LOOT DID WE GET!" One of the robbers said while still shooting at the cowering Police.

"MORE THAN FIFTY MILLION ZENI WERE GONNA BE RICH GUYS" The leader of the robbers said while putting the money in the sacks.

Just then they saw a guy slowly walking towards the bank with several police officers screaming at him to get back and let them handle this the guy just ignored them and kept on walking

"Excuse me robbers would you mind putting the money back where it came from because that cash doesn't seem to belong to you or else I'll be forced to take action " A certain gold haired teenager said while confidently walking towards the bank.

"HEY KID I WOULDN'T COME CLOSER IF I WERE YOU GET BACK AND WE MIGHT NOT JUST KILL YOU" One the robbers saids while pointing the gun at the teenager

"Well I warned you" The golden-haired teenager said while disappearing and reappearing behind the robber who pointed his gun at him and chopped his neck rendering him unconscious. After that he ran to the other robbers who were now shooting at him who just sidestepped at the slowness of the bullets and punched one the robbers making him kneel from the of the 3 remaining robbers then tried to punch him at the back of his head only for it to miss. He just tilted his head to dodge it he then grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall he the kicked 1 of the 2 remaining robbers on the stomach and made him kneel aswell. 1 robber remained.

"hh..e..e..y ple..as..e..I…sur…render" The leader of the robbers quickly said stopping a fist that was aimed directly at his head.

* * *

**( Gohan )**

"Wise move. Hey cops get over here and arrest these men already" Gohan shouted to the police that had their jaws on the floor.

"Uhhmm. Thank you young man we would not have been able to stop them if you weren't here to knock them out" One of the officers said while cuffing the robbers

"No problem I was just passing by when I heard the gunshots. Well I see you can take care of the rest here I'm gonna take my leave" Gohan was about to run away and get his stuff when the officer gave another question.

"Before you go whats your name "The same officer asked curiously.

"Just call me the Golden Fighter I'll be stopping crime here in this city for a while" Gohan said while going around a corner.

Gohan grabbed his stuff transformed back to normal and went to the roof because there are bound to be reporters and cops outside. When he got to the roof he flew away but nobody noticed because it was already dark outside.

"_If I'm going to attend High school here might as well have some fun" _Gohan thought while flying home.

* * *

**( Videl )**

A yellow jet copter arrived just outside the mall a certain pig tailed girl was jumping out of the vehicle and running inside the mall to stop the robbers but when she got there the robbers were alredy being handcuffed.

"Chief what I thought you said you needed help but from what I see you already have things under control what happened" Videl asked the chief.

"Ah Videl you should have seen it some male teenager with Golden hair walked in front of the robbers dodged all of their bullets and knocked 4 of them out the last one surrendered from the fear of getting hurt. The guy calls himself the Golden Fighter" The Chief answered

"Wow really I didn't think there any other teens that can fight as well as me do you know how to contact him?" Videl asked again

"Uhm not really but he did say he was going to stop crime in this city for a while" The chief replied.

"Ok thanks Chief" Videl said while walking back to her jet copter.

"_Hhhmmmmm a golden-haired teen that can beat up 5 muscular armed men. I have to meet him someday" _Videl thought as she was flying home

* * *

**( Gohan )**

Gohan was flying home when he thought about something.

"_If I keep fighting crime some people might recognize from my clothes when I go to school. I know I'll go ask Bulma if she can get me something that can instantly change my clothes and back"_ Gohan thought as he was heading to Capsule Corp.

When he arrived a few seconds later he pressed the buzzer

"Hello is anyone there this is Gohan" Gohan said to the microphone.

"Hello Gohan come on in" A female voice said that was way to familiar.

As Gohan went inside he was greeted by a blue haired Genius known as Bulma and her husband Vegeta

"Hello Gohan what brings you here" Bulma asked

"BRAT did you come here for a spar then bring it!" Vegeta said while going into a stance.

"Actually no Vegeta I came here to ask Bulma if she can get me something that can change my clothes back and forth instantly" Gohan said with a smile

"I can do it just tell what type of clothes I should put in and why do you need something like that" Bulma said.

"Would you mind putting a black gi and combat boots with gold-colored wristbands and sash also you'll know why when you watch the news" Gohan replied.

"I'll have it ready in an hour why don't you play with Trunks while you wait" Bulma said while going to her lab followed by Vegeta.

Gohan then went to the living room where he put down his school supplies on the couch with Trunks while he at playing video games.

"Gohan come play some video games with me I hate playing in single player" Trunks said while pausing the game

"Sure Trunks" He said while sitting down and grabbing a controller.

For the next hour they were playing TEKKEN 7 Trunks won most of the fights until Bulma finished the device .

"GOHAN! THE DEVICE IS FINISHED!" Bulma yelled to Gohan

"OKAY!" Was Gohans Reply while walking towards Bulma

"You put on this watch and press the red button and you will instsantly change your clothes'' Bulma said as she handed it to Gohan.

"Wow really I Just press this button" Gohan said while pressing the button and his clothes instantly changed to the clothes he described then pressed it again to change back.

"This is amazing Thanks Bulma now I better get back home bye"gohan said as he waved good-bye to both Bulma and Trunks also grabbing his school supplies

"Bye kiddo" Bulma said as she waved good-bye as well

Gohan flew straight home

"Mom I'm home sorry I'm late I went and visited Bulma" Gohan said as he saw her mother holding a frying pan.

"Oh okay Gohan did you get the stuff I asked you to get" Chi-chi asked.

"Sure did Mom" Gohan said while handing her the supplies.

"Thank Goodness your going to need these when you go to high school now come dinner is ready" Chi-chi said.

"Ok Mom" Gohan replied.

Gohan ate with his brother Goten and mother Chi-chi and didn't bother to tell them about him fighting crime. Once they were all done eating Gohan helped clean the dishes then took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

**Whew! This was my second chapter. This took me 3 hours to write and I'm proud of it this a longer chapter I thought the longer the better right. Thank you so much for all the reviews favs and follows. ****If I did something wrong in this chapter or you just have a simple comment please don't hesitate to leave a review.** I posted this earlier then I expected because my trip was cut short and I was bored. Please tell me if this story is good or bad I will try my best to make it better. I will post 0-2 chapters a month and from now on my chapters will be at least 1000 words or more and if I made a mistake please tell me and I will fix it.

**Bye take care DLGT out.**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day Part 1

**The Adventures of Gohan**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai or any of their movies**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day Part 1**

**( 3 days later )**

Our favourite Demi-Saiyan was still fast asleep having pleasant dreams about bacon until a loud voice woke him up.

"GOOOOHHHHAAAAN" Gohans mother called.

"Who? What? Where's the bacon? " Gohan said quickly after falling off of his bed.

"Ow "Gohan exclaimed while picking himself up and running down the stairs to see why his mother had called him.

"Mom why did you call me?" Gohan asked his mother who was standing near the dining table along with Goten who was sitting down.

"Ah Gohan come eat I need you to be in tip-top shape when you go to school today" Chi-chi said while sitting down on chair.

"HUH! I thought you said classes start on Monday" Gohan said with a confused face.

"TODAY IS MONDAY NOW SIT DOWN, EAT AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL" Chi-chi yelled.

"_Crap baskets I completely forgot"_ Gohan thought while sitting down

After they were done eating Gohan helped fix the table after that he then went to his bath room to take a shower and get ready for school. After he took a shower he picked out clothes that cover up most of his muscles but at the same time doesn't make him look like a wimp. A blue T-Shirt covered by an orange and blue jacket with a hoodie and some slightly baggy jeans. He zipped up his jacket then pinned his OSH badge near where his heart is, put on his special watch, put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

"MOM, GOTEN I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL NOW BYE" Gohan shouted while twisting the doorknob.

"BYE GOHAN MAKE SURE YOU GET ME SOME GRANDCHILDREN AND DON'T SHOW TO MUCH OF YOUR POWERS I DON'T WANT MY SON TO BE CALLED A FREAK" Chi-chi yelled back from the kitchen.

"Big brother when you get back home can we go play outside? " Goten asked while clinging on to his brothers leg.

"Sure Goten now would you please let go I don't want be late for school" Gohan replied softly to his little brother.

"Awesome see you when you get back from school" Goten said while going back to his room.

Gohan went outside pressed his watch to change clothes turned Super-Saiyan and flew to Satan City. He was flying for a few seconds. When he suddenly thought about the city's name.

"_Hhhhmmm It's been bugging me for a while I could have sworn that this city used to be called Orange Star City. Why the hell did they change it did this Satan guy do something that made the city change its name hhmm oh well I'll find out eventually". _Gohan thought as he stopped and landed just outside the city and changed back to his base form and normal clothes so nobody would freak out if they saw a flying man above the city.

He checked his watch to see what time it was.

"_It's already 6:15 am I only have 15 minutes to get to class" _Gohan thought while running to the direction of the school

While on his way to school he heard screaming and gunfire he quickly went to where the sound came from and saw a bank that was taken over by a couple of criminals while the police were hiding behind their vehicles just outside the bank. Gohan sighed

"_REALLY this city can't go one day without someone committing a crime. Better make this quick before anyone gets seriously hurt" _Gohan thought while pressing a button in his watch and at the same time transforming into a Super Saiyan. He left his bag in an alley near the crime scene so he can get it after he takes care of the robbers.

Gohan jumped infront of the bank and said something to the robbers

"Hello there would you be so kind to drop your weapons and surrender" Gohan said to the robbers.

Some of the cops were shocked to see the golden-haired guy ask the robbers to surrender and a few of them smiled knowing what was gonna happen next because some of them were there when the Golden Fighter first appeared in the Satan Mall.

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD GET OUTA HERE BEFORE WE SHOOT YOU" The robber closest to Gohan yelled out.

"Suit yourself" Gohan said before punching the guy in the stomach making him drop his weapon and kneeled to the floor due to the immense pain.

Gohan continued to run to next robber preparing himself to hit him

"EAT LEAD" robber said while shooting at him.

Gohan used the after image technique to reappear to the robbers side and delivered a swift kick that sent the robber flying a few feet and landing at the ground unconscious.

The remaining stunned robbers decided to shoot at the same time.

Gohan again used the after image technique pummuled the remaining robbers with kicks and punches until all of them were either kneeling from the pain or unconscious on the ground

"Officers can you take care of the rest here I'm gonna get going now bye" After gohan told that to the officers he then disappeared and reappeared in the alley where he left his stuff. He then turned back to normal and pressed his watch to get back to his regular clothes as well. He then walked out of the alley way with his bag at hand.

"_I wonder how long that took me" _Gohan thought while checking his watch.

"_YIKES I only have a few minutes to get to class and there are too many bystanders around so I can't run at as fast as could I'm going to have to run at normal human speed until nobody could see me" _Gohan thought quickly while running at normal human speed to the school.

* * *

**( Videl )**

Videl was flying in her jet copter when her communicator rang she answered it and quickly said

"Don't worry I'm already on my way" Videl said

"Actually Videl you don't need to come anymore the robbers are already being arrested they were already brought down by the Golden Fighter" Was the reply from the man in speaking in the communicator.

"Oh so I can go straight to my school now" Videl said feeling a little annoyed that she wasn't able to see or do anything.

"Yes Videl we've already taken care of the rest here bye" the man said before cutting the connection.

"_Who does this Golden Fighter guy think he is doing my job and that's the second time this month that he appeared. Well doesn't matter I'll meet him eventually" _Videl thought while flying to her school.

**( Gohan )**

Gohan arrived at his new school and went to the nearest counter to get his schedule.

"Uhhm excuse me could I please have my schedule for my classes under the name Son Gohan" Gohan asked the woman in the counter.

"Sure" was the lady's reply while checking the files

"Ah here it is now you better get going your almost late for class" The Lady said handing Gohan his schedule.

"Thanks Mam" Said while running to his first class.

When Gohan arrived he saw the teacher about to enter his classroom the teacher noticed him and said.

"Ahh you must be Gohan the one who got perfect scores on the entrance exam my name is Mr Phil I will be your home room teacher please wait here while I introduce you to the class " Mr Phil said as he went inside the class room.

"Okay sir" Gohan replied.

"_This will be boring I already learned everything their supposed to be teaching in high school. Well at least I'll be given a chance to make friends my age" Gohan thought_

* * *

**( Class room )**

"So Videl what do you think about the Golden-Fighter" Eresa asked

"Don't know never met him but I heared from the police he's a good fighter" Videl replied

"There's no way he's as good as you babe I mean you're the daughter of Hercule Satan the one that saved us all from Cell" Sharpner said butting in the conversation.

"Okay first of don't call me babe it makes me want to puke and second I know I'm the daughter of the Champ and the second strongest because of it I just wanna teach this Golden-Fighter a lesson not to mess with police work this city doesn't need a vigilante stopping crime that's why we have the cops and me" Videl said

Almost all the students in the class were chatting until their Teacher Mr Phil arrived and all of them quieted down.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student that will be joining us he managed to get a perfect score on the entrance exam without cheating" Mr Phil announced to the class.

The students were murmuring Geek, Nerd and bookworm.

"_Oh Great another Nerd that will suck up to me! I wish he doesn't know who my father is so that he wouldn't pretend to be nice just to get close to my father" _Videl thought annoyed because she thought she'll be getting another Nerdy fan boy in the class room. ( Man was she wrong )

"That's your cue my boy come on in and introduce yourself to the class" The teacher said signalling Gohan to come in and why don't you tell something about yourself.

Once the door opened spiky haired teen walked in the class room receiving jaw drops from the from all the students they were expecting to see a nerdy teen but instead they see a spiky haired teen wearing a jacket and slightly baggy jeans most of the girls were gawking that there new resident genius thinking he was kind of cute and most of the jocks just stared at him in surprise until he spoke.

"Hi my name is Son Gohan I have been home schooled all my life until today. I like eating and sleeping. I hate studying and frying pans" Gohan said with a hint of boredness in his voice

"How did you manage to get a perfect score in the Entrance Exam" one of the students asked.

Most of the class was curios to how the new kid did it as well then he spoke again.

"I shaded the circle which I thought was the correct answer to each question on the test" Gohan replied casually earning him a few chuckles from the class

"_What a smart-ass but he is a little cute Wait-WHAT"_ Videl thought

"Thank you Gohan now take the empty seat beside Ersesa in the 3rd row" Mr Phil said while pointing his finger at the 3rd row.

Gohan was walking up to his seat until some jock purposely sticked out his leg to trip and embarrass the new kid but it didn't go as planned a few other students near where he was walking saw it but didn't say anything but Gohan saw it and just lightly jumped over it and said something to the jock.

"You shouldn't stick out your leg too much you might accidentally trip someone" Gohan said as he kept walking to his seat

The jock just sat there a little irritated that his plan didn't work.

Once Gohan got to his seat and sat down he was greeted by a blonde haired girl sitting next to him.

"Hi my name is Eresa the girl sitting beside me is Videl and the guy sitting beside Videl is Sharpner" Eresa said cheerfully.

"_She seems pretty nice better start making friends" Gohan thought._

"Hello nice to meet you three" Gohan said politely and went back to pay attention to the teacher while all 3 of them looked at him with shock.

After 20 seconds he noticed them looking at him

"Uuhhhmmm why are you 3 looking at me like that?Did I say something wrong? " Gohan asked a little confused while the 3 continued to look at him.

"_Finally someone who doesn't know me! Wait why doesn't he know me? Maybe because he was home schooled his entire life yeah that's it HURRAY!" _Videl thought happily

"You mean you don't know who Videl Satan is?" Eresa said still a little shocked.

"No why? Is she famous or something" Gohan asked.

"_Oh no Eresa please don't tell him please don't tell him please don't tell him" Videl prayed silently worriedly._

"Yes she's the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan!" Sharpner butted in.

"_I should've prayed for both not to tell now he's gonna go suck up to me like every other person I meet" _Videl thought

"Who?" Gohan said while slightly tilting his head.

Once again all 3 of them stared at him in shock.

"He was the one that defeated Cell in the Cell Games!"Eresa exclaimed.

"Oh oka-WAIT WHAT" Gohan said very surprised.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the support you've given me it's motivating me to write more chapters thanks so much. If I did something wrong in this chapter or you just have a simple comment please don't hesitate to leave a review. I hope all of you enjoy the story so far also I'm taking all of your suggestions into consideration. I will post 0-2 chapters a month.**

**Bye take care DLGT out.**


End file.
